Moments of Our Lives
by LurvvDeiDei-CHan
Summary: Series of Oneshots, focusing mainly on SasuSaku, with some others. Chapter13 - I don't want you to be happy around him. Because he is not me.
1. Weather

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own Naruto? No, didn't think so.  
**

This is the start of a series of oneshots for Naruto pairings. Mainly SasuSaku and a few other pairings. The pairings will be told at the beginning, so if you don't like the pairing, don't read it. AU for some. OOC for some [most].

**SasuSaku: Weather**

xXx

Summary: Have you ever wondered what kind of weather Sasuke likes most? Well, I never did. But I'm going to talk about it anyways. So, let's take a trip down memory lane and see how little Sasuke deal with the various types of weather along with Sakura and Naruto.

xXx

_Warm_

"Kaa-san! Can I go out and play with Sakura and Naruto today?"

"Just come home by 5, sweetie."

"Thanks!"

-x-

"Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Can we just go and leave without Sasuke?"

_Bonk!_

"No!"

"Aww, Sakura-chan. But he's late."

"No he isn't!"

"But we asked him to come by 10 and it's already-"

"9:55."

"YEA! He's late!"

_Bonk!_

"QUIET!"

"O-ok."

-x-

"Gomen, Sakura! I forgot to do something."

"It's okay, Sasu-kun. We aren't mad."

"I am."

_Bonk!_

"Why'd you always gotta hit me?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"But teme's the idiot here!"

_Bonk!_

"DON'T CALL SASU-KUN A TEME!"

"But he is!"

_Bonk!_

"Wah, Sakura-chan!"

_Bonk!_

"Teme, help me!"

_Bonk!_

"WAHHH!"

_Bonk!_

Sasuke sighed and sat down.

-x-

"Sasuke-kun, welcome back! Did you have fun with Sakura and Naruto?"

"...Sure."

"Glad to know. Now come here, dinner's ready."

"Thanks, kaa-san."

Outside, sakura petals fell.

xXx

_Windy_

"Sasuke, Sakura called. She wants you to meet her and Naruto down at the park in half an hour."

"Ok!"

"It's windy out. Remember to wear a jacket!"

"Aww, kaa-san.."

"Sasuke. Listen to your mother."

"Fine."

-x-

"Sakura-chan! Your hair's grown longer! It's pretty."

"Thanks, Naruto. Glad to see you're not acting stupid today."

"Ooh, Sakura-chan. You said the S-word!"

"...So what?"

"Kakashi-sensei says it to me all the time. So I'm thinking it's a bad word!"

"...Right..."

"Oh, look! HEY, SASUKE! OVER HEEREEEEEEEE!"

"I can see you, Naruto."

"..I know you can. What's your point?"

"Just... never mind."

"Let's go buy some bread! My kaa-san gave me money. We can go to that bakery by my house."

"Can we go buy some ramen instead?"

"No, Naruto. I'm not gonna waste money on that."

"Let's just go."

"Ok, Sasuke-kun."

-x-

"Hm... LOOK! They have ramen bread!"

"Dobe... that says raisin."

"...I knew that."

"Just pick one, Naruto."

"Wait a minute, Sakura-chan."

-x-

"Ah! I got it! I'll have one raisin toast please."

"Thank you. Come again!"

"(chew)"

"....."

"Hey, where's Sakura-chan and Sasuke?"

"....."

"Oh well. I'll use the leftover money for ramen."

-x-

"Hey, Sasuke. How come Naruto didn't come over today?"

"..."

".....I won't be the one telling the Hokage."

"Hn. Whatever."

A single sakura petal passed by the window, seemingly laughing.

xXx

_Rainy_

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Can Sakura and Naruto come over today?"

"Sure. Just make sure their parents let first."

"Ok!"

-x-

"Hey, teme, you got any ramen?"

"No."

"....."

"Sasuke-kun, where's Itachi-nii?"

"He's in his room, reading some sorta book."

"Ugh. I hope we don't have to do that when we become shinobi."

"Yea. I told nii-san that, but he just chuckled."

"Big people are so confusing."

"No, Sakura-chan. I think you're just stupid."

"....."

"What?"

"(sigh)"

"Why'd you sigh, teme? Wha- AHHH! NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME, YOU MONSTER! AHH! NO!!"

-x-

"Look! Puddles!"

"Don't be so immature, dobe."

"..What's that."

"It's a kind of ice cream."

"Really, Sakura-chan?"

"...Sure."

"Ah! DOBE, DON'T JUMP IN THE PUDDLES!"

"Why not?"

"It's making you wet."

"Why would you care?"

"Cause you're making us wet, too."

"You're no fun."

In one of those puddles was a squashed, pink petal.

xXx

_Hot_

"Look at the ocean! It's so big and beautiful!"

"Hn."

"It's so hot..I don't like it when it's hot."

"Why not, Naruto?"

"You can't enjoy ramen."

"..... You're hopeless."

"Yay!"

"That's an insult, dobe."

"... Whatever."

"So, wanna go make a sand castle, Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't care."

"How 'bout you, Naruto?"

"Before that..."

"?"

"Let's eat ice cream!"

"Ok!"

"I'll pay."

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

-x-

"I'd like strawberry, please."

"Chocolate."

"I wanna try....hmm..."

"Hurry up, Naruto. People are in line."

"I know! I'll go with immature!"

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

(Ice cream man hands over Immature-flavored ice cream)

"......What the-"

"Don't say it, Sakura..Don't say it..."

"(sigh) Okay.."

Sasuke thought he saw a dried up petal peaking out from under the sand.

-x-

"That was AWESOME! I should eat that more ofte- HEY! Don't look at me like that!"

xXx

_Now_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yea, Sakura?"

"What kind of weather do you like?"

"...."

"It's okay if you don't answer. I mean, A tough guy like you wouldn't care about-"

"Warm."

"H-huh?"

"I like it when it's warm."

"Why?"

"..Spring."

"Spring.. I like spring too! It's because the weather is just perfect. Not too cold, not too hot, with the occasional showers. Why do you like spring?"

"..The petals."

"Hm?"

"The petals. The sakura petals."

Sakura blushed a light pink and smiled to herself.

Sasuke picked up a perfect petal from the ground and gave it to Sakura with a light smile. Sakura blushed harder and took it from him, wrapping her free hand around his. Sasuke smiled as they walked back to her house.

-x-

"UCHIHA! WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER?!"

Insert gulp here.

xXx

**That was cheesy. Ha! Well..this is my first attempt at a Naruto fic. Hope you liked it! Please review. ;].**


	2. Swings

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. *People throw tomatoes* IM JUST KIDDING! JUST KIDDING! Me no own.**

**Team7 - Swings**

xXx

Sasuke Uchiha, now the only living Uchiha, was back in Konoha.

Sakura Haruno, one of the top 3 kunoichi in Konoha, was delighted.

Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tail's vessel and the soon-to-be 6th Hokage, was happy.

Hinata Hyuuga, one of the top 5 kunoichi in Konoha, was happy that Naruto was.

Sai, the now-with-some-emotions ANBU, was watching his teammates hug the Uchiha and feeling somewhat jealous.

Kakashi Hatake, their old sensei, was grinning under his mask.

And Tsunade, the 5th Hokage and Sakura's shishou, was drunk.

xXx

To be honest, Sasuke Uchiha was surprised that he got off so easy. He just needed to help around sometimes, and he's only allowed to go on D-ranked missions, with a C-rank occasionally. And now, he's at the school he graduated from 4 years ago, staring at his old teacher.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." Iruka wiped the tables. "I'm glad you came back."

Sasuke just nodded and helped him.

"Sasuke.. do you remember when you guys were still little? You guys were best friends even way back."

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling.

xXx

_Uchiha Sasuke - age 5_

_Haruno Sakura - age 5_

_Uzumaki Naruto - age 5_

"OHAYO! I'm Naruto, and my dream is to become the next Hokage, dattebayo!"

"Ohayo. I'm Sakura, and I would like to make lots of friends!"

"Ohayo. I'm Sasuke, and someday, I want to be as strong as my Nii-san!"

Dreams.. important to them, but were harder to make real than they thought.

Seriously.

x--

_Uzumaki Naruto - Hated by most._

"Hello! I'm Naruto! Wanna play with me, Kyo?"

Said kid walked over, but was suddenly dragged back by his mom. "Kyo-chan! Stay away from that monster, you hear me?"

The mom ran off, with Kyo in her arms.

Naruto looked down sadly.

A group of people crowded around him, talking among themselves.

"It's him!"

"Monster!"

"It's his fault my husband died!"

"He should be dead!"

"Hmph! Let's go, honey."

Naruto looked up a little, and a blur of pink and black caught his eye.

--x

Naruto walked towards the playground, trying hard not to cry. Every day is the same for him, people hate him for some unknown reason.

"It's unfair.." Naruto mumbled to himself, sniffed, and wiped his eye with the back of his hand.

He walked towards the swings.

x--

_Haruno Sakura - teased by many._

Sakura walked over to some kids that were playing jumprope.

"Hello! May I play with you?" She shyly asked.

One of the boys glared at her. She stepped back a little. Then the group of kids started laughing.

"Look at her hair! HA!"

"Wow! Look at the size of her large forehead!"

"HAHAH! Forehead girl!"

A few started pushing her around. Sakura fell to the floor. A few threw rocks, trying to aim for her large forehead. Sakura covered her head and ran away crying. She ran until the laughter was no longer heard, and buried her head in her knees.

--x

She didn't know how long she had cried. But the sky was turning red when she looked up. She must've fell asleep. She walked towards the playground again, hoping the mean kids were gone by now. To her relief, they were, and they left the jumprope lying on the ground. She picked it up, and sat on one of the swings, softly pushing herself.

x--

_Uchiha Sasuke - little brother of the prodigy._

"Hey! It's Itachi's little brother!"

"You're right! Come here, honey."

Sasuke walked over and smiled. "Hi! I'm Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Ahh.. so you're the little brother of Itachi-san, am I correct?"

"Mhm! Nii-san is cool!"

"I'm sure he is".

Smile.

"Well, bye! I have to go to my aunt's like mom said!"

"Have fun, Itachi's little brother!"

Sasuke frowned and yelled, "It's Sasuke!"

"Right.."

--x

His aunt smiled. "My, my, Sasuke. You've grown alot!"

"Thanks!"

His uncle chuckled and ruffled his hair. "How's Itachi doing?"

"He's training with dad!"

"I heard he's a Chuunin already, is that true?" His uncle sipped some of his tea.

"Yup! I want to be just like him when I get older!"

"Heh. Good luck, Sasuke." His aunt gave him some chocolates and opened the door for him to go.

Sasuke ran out towards the playgrounds.

--x

"It's Itachi-san's little brother!"

"Look! It's the Uchiha prodigy's little bro!"

"He looks a lot like Itachi-kun!"

--x

He arrived at the playground.

x--

When Sasuke arrived, he saw two other people at the swings. One blonde, and one with pink hair. They both looked sad.

Sasuke walked over to them. Naruto and Sakura looked up. Sasuke then noticed their faces. Their eyes were puffy and there were a few tear trails on their faces.

"What's wrong?" He looked worried.

Naruto just wiped off the tears and smiled. "Nothing!"

Sakura tried wiping off the tears too, but her face stung when she touched them, and that resulted in more tears. Finally, she gave up when some blood started flowing.

Naruto and Sasuke gasped and rushed over. "A-Are you okay?!" Sasuke dug in his pocket for a hankerchief.

"What happened?" Naruto sat next to her on the other swing.

"O-ow... some people t-teased me 'bout my forehead.. then they p-pushed me... and threw r-rocks.. at me. Ow.. it hurts.." Sakura flinched. Sasuke handed her his hankerchief.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled and wiped her face with it. Naruto and Sasuke frowned.

"Why would they do that? That's just mean, dattebayo!"

"And you didn't tell the teachers?" Sasuke sat on the swing to the right of Sakura.

"N-no.. I didn't want them to hate me or anything.."

"Don't worry! We'll protect you from now on! Right, .....?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"It's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke waited for the outburst about Itachi.. but it never came.

"Thanks, Sasuke-san, Naruto-san."

"Call me Naruto!"

"No need for the -san."

"Okay! Thanks, Naruto, Sasuke-kun."

"What's your name?" Sasuke swung a little.

"It's Sakura!"

"Nice name." Naruto smiled goofily.

Sakura giggled.

"Hey! Let's see who can swing the highest!" Naruto pumped his hand in the air.

"Ok!" Sasuke and Sakura started swinging.

They laughed together.

..And ate chocolate afterwards.

--x

From then on, that was their spot. The spot where they spill their troubles, hang out, ect. They were best friends.

xXx

That night, after Sasuke finished his duties, Sakura finished her hospital rounds, and Naruto finished his ramen, they met there.

'Cause they were the best of friends.

And they still are.

No matter what happens.

A naked man ran past them screaming.

....

Yup.

No matter what happens.

They will stay the best of friends.

The naked man ran past them again.

And the best friends decided to kill him.

Together.

'Cause they are best friends.

xXx

**Cough. The ending was.. weird. *gets slapped* Sigh. If only this really happened in the anime. IT'LL BE COOL. Smile. Please review. You will get an invisible Gaara plushie. **

**PS; Isn't it Gaara's Bday today? :D**

**PPS; Does anyone know what PS stands for..?**


	3. Teddy

**I Don't Own Naruto.**

**Gaara - Teddy**

xXx

It's unfair.

People always run away.

Scream.

Yell.

Hurt me.

_Why?_

Don't they know how much that _hurts?_

I want to be appreciated.

I want to be happy.

I want to be

_**Loved.**_

xXx

Gaara.

Shukaku.

x--

Someday, I will be strong.

Someday, I will be happy.

Someday, I will be appreciated.

Someday, I will be loved.

x--

My wish is to have friends.

x--

_Is having friends too much to ask for?_

x--

I sit on the bench.

Alone.

No one wants to play with me.

It's not my fault ...

It's not ...

But they won't listen.

x--

_Please don't try to hurt me. You're the one who'll get hurt in the end._

_And I don't want that to happen._

x--

I look up when I hear laughing.

Yellow, Pink, Black.

Blue, Green, Black.

Orange, Red, Blue.

_Such interesting colors.._

_Well, 'cept for the last one._

x--

They walk up to me, and I hug you.

Will they hurt me?

Run away?

I hope you won't get hurt.

You guys seem so happy ...

_Something I doubt I would feel._

x--

"Hello! I'm Naruto!"

"I'm Sakura!"

"Sasuke."

"Do you want to play with us?"

x--

I stare at them wide-eyed. I hug you tighter.

Is this for real?

Pink held out a hand.

Yellow laughed.

Black smiled.

x--

I took Pink's hand.

x--

We play.

I smile for the first time.

_Is this how happiness feels?_

x--

Their parents came up to us.

x--

I squeeze your hand,

_Please don't ..._

x--

Yellow, Pink, and Black huddle around me.

The adults looked at us.

_They smiled .._

x--

We had dinner at Bla- Sasuke's house.

_It was warm._

x--

They hug me, and went back to their homes.

I went back to the playground.

x--

I have friends now.

I hug you, this time out of happiness.

_Aren't you happy, Teddy?_

x--

I smile.

xXx

**.. I have no idea where that came from. Heh. Well, enjoy these updates now. They'll soon some slower and slower cause I'll be lazy. Smile~ Gaara. HeartHeart. Please review~**


	4. Lie

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto.**

**SasuSaku [Slight one-sided NaruSaku; Slight NaruHina] - Lie.**

**[Btw, if you got confused, the 1st thought was Sakura's, &the rest are Sasuke's]**

**OOC-NESS!**

xXx

Sakura has always been there for Sasuke. In the Academy days when they were younger- she was always the first one to ask him if he was okay when he was hurt, even though a whole swarm of fangirls came rushing to him a few seconds later. During their Genin days- she worried for him, held onto him when he needed to be held onto, supported him. The night he left Konoha- she had been the one he had encountered, the one he had trouble leaving behind. And when he came back- she had been the one he saw first. Well, Naruto was next to her, but he was oblivious until Sakura shook him. And now, she's the one he goes to when he gets hurt (physically, of course), and he's the one she goes to when she just wants to.

When she wants to.

Which was often.

He'd say at least 2 times a day.

Not that he was complaining.

At all.

-

_Ding, Dong!_

Sasuke opened the door, knowing exactly who was on the other side.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Can I come in?"

Sasuke stepped out of the way. Sakura nodded a thanks, and sat herself down on the couch.

"Need help with anything?"

"..No."

"Ok."

Silence.

"What happened, Sakura?"

"N-nothing! Why would you think something was going on between me and Naruto?"

"....Naruto?"

"I-I never said that!"

"Sakura."

"....Ok, fine. I-I saw him... with Hinata today."

"That's not unusual."

"T-They were.... k-kissing!"

"You and I know fully well that Hinata and the dobe like each other."

"Yea! But Naruto's like a brother to me! I don't know why, but I felt all... mad, a-and.... weird inside. Usually this is how people feel when they're envious of something, but I _can't_ be jealous of them, right? I-I _can't_!"

"You're overreacting, Sakura."

"Yea... sorry to bother you, Sasuke-kun. I'll be going now."

".....Bye."

"Bye!"

-

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hi, Naruto! What's up?"

"Me and Hinata-chan are getting married! And you're gonna be the maid of honor, dattebayo! Isn't that great?"

"Y-yea! I'm really happy for you guys."

"Well, see ya! I'm gonna go find Neji."

_I'm happy. I'm happy. I must be happy. I need to be happy. I should be happy. Why am I feeling this?_

-

"Sakura, stop staring at the food and eat."

"..."

"_Sakura._"

"O-oh! Err... sorry!"

"....Go out with me."

"H-huh?!"

"Go out with me, Sakura."

"W-why?"

"Didn't you like me?"

"Y-yea, but! This is so s-sudden!"

"Give me a chance."

"What?"

"Give me a chance."

"..I-if you say so, Sasuke-kun."

-

"That was great, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura walked down the dark street leading to her house with Sasuke next to her.

"Hn. Glad you enjoyed it, Sakura."

"Why'd you do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in the old days, you usually ignore me and stuff."

"Hn."

Sakura didn't make another comment. She knew she shouldn't bother. She was used to this behavior. Whenever Sasuke didn't want to continue with a conversation, he'll just grunt as an answer every time.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? We're here. Want to come in?"

"No, it's fine."

Silence.

"I know Naruto told you to do this, Sasuke-kun."

More silence.

"He knew that I was depressed, didn't he?"

Continue with the silence.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I know already. You don't have to hide it anymore."

"........."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"_Love_ me?"

"...yes. I do."

_Drip._

"Are you crying, Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Sakura?"

"(sniff) Yes?"

"Do you still love me?"

Frozen.

"Sakura.."

"Yes. Yes I do.."

_I know you're lying. You're lying! You're LYING!!_

"I'm glad."

_No I'm NOT glad! Im not! You're lying to me! Lying to me!!_

"So.. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sure."

_No! I will NOT! You're lying! You don't love me! You don't! You don't!_

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

"..Goodnight."

Shut.

_I don't want to suffer. So I should break it off now. Cause you're lying. Lying. Lying!! A liar, liar, liar li-_

Creak.

Kiss.

Confusion.

"Love you, Sasuke-kun. Good night!"

Shut.

Touch.

Smile.

_Maybe... lying couldn't hurt. For a while, at least._

xXx

**I'm sorry if this is OOC! Especially Sasuke. I'm SORRY!! WELL ... no humor in this one. Heh. I'm not really good at writing Non-Humor fics. Review please~**


	5. Once Upon A Time

**Don't Own Naruto.**

**WARNING: THIS IS .... VERY WEIRD. Just something I thought of randomly ... Please try to **

**reframe from flames (if possible).**

**SasuSaku - Once Upon A Time ... **

xXx

Once upon a time..

There was a ninja with the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

He would kill, day and night, but he didn't like it.

He didn't want to kill anymore.

-

Once upon a time..

There was a normal civilian with pink hair. Haruno Sakura, they called her.

She was poor, but she lived a happy life.

She had friends, and she found out that she was special.

She can heal with just a touch.

-

_Splat._

_Scream._

_"No!"_

_"HELP!"_

His red eyes gleamed.

_Scream._

_Splat._

_Cry._

He feels pity.

_Crying is for helpless people, he says._

_And I pity you, for you are so helpless._

-

_Scream._

She runs.

_Splat._

_Cry._

_It's okay, don't worry. It's okay, she says._

She hugs.

_The crying stopped._

-

_"No! Please! Don't hurt me!"_

Ignore.

_"Please! Please!"_

Katana in hand; ready to kill once again.

_"No! NOO!"_

He halts.

_Pink.. Standing in the way._

_What are you doing? He asks her._

_Why protect the child if you don't even know her?_

_Don't you value your own life? He looked at her._

Green eyes glistened.

She turned around to the crying child.

_It's okay. It'll be okay. I'll protect you. She says soothingly._

_She rubbed the girl's hair._

_And the girl stopped crying._

-

Angry.

Confused.

_Why.._

_Why..?_

He was furious.

_KEEP CRYING!_

_KEEP CRYING!!!_

_WHY AREN'T YOU CRYING ANYMORE?!_

Tears fell from his own eyes.

_I-I'm crying.._

_Why am I crying?_

_I'm not supposed to be crying.._

_I'm not helpless..._

_I'm not.._

_I'm not..._

Hug.

_.. Kaa-san?_

Pink.

_Crying doesn't mean you're helpless, she says._

_Doesn't mean .._

_I'm helpless..._

Cry.

_I'm crying even harder now.._

_But I guess it's okay..._

_Cause she says so..._

_And I believe her..._

He hugs back, sobbing.

-

Once upon a time...

There was a emotionless ninja known as Uchiha Sasuke, who killed because he was ordered.

And..

One upon a time...

There was a girl named Haruno Sakura, who believed, and looked underneath.

She gave him hope.

-

Once upon a time ...

They were complete opposites.

_He killed; She healed._

_He frowns; She smiles._

_He cried; She cried with him._

And then they met ...

And they tried hard to live a good life.

Together.

-X-X-X-

**This was weird.. I just thought of it, and wrote it down. My writing style is pretty strange.. seems like I really like short sentences.. or words. And italics make everything much more dramatic. Heh.. *Shot* Please review^^**

**(PS; I think I'm kinda liking writing non-humor stuff. All categories are cool. 'Cept tragedy .. I can't stand sad endings.)**


	6. Bet

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**SasuSaku - Bet**

Heh. This idea just came to me, so I decided to write about it. Cough. OOC-ness.

xXx

They bet on the most ridiculous things.

-

"I bet Naruto will eat at 3 bowls of ramen today!"

"Che, I bet he's gonna eat 5."

_Sasuke won that one ..._

-

"I bet Naruto will beat Kakashi-sensei!"

"There's no way the dobe will beat him. I bet on Kakashi."

_Sakura won._

-

"I bet that ant will crawl up that tree!"

"Hn. It'll crawl up _that _tree."

_It crawled up a rock ..._

-

And that's how they ended up here.

-

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked up at the sky.

"Hm?"

"You know ... we're both 23 now ..." Sakura frowned.

"So?" Sasuke pulled on a loose thread.

"And we're both single ..." The frown got deeper.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"We're single, damnit! Everyone else is either married or dating! It's kinda - no, _really_ - embarassing." Sakura sighed.

"You can't do anything about it, Sakura." Sasuke pulled the thread.

"Well ... I wanna start dating."

"Then why don't you?"

"Well ... they either aren't good for me, or they get intimidated by you."

Sasuke smirked. "Well, they're smart."

Sakura playfully punched his shoulder. "I'm serious."

Moments of silence passed by.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"If we ever have kids, they'll probably have green eyes."

"... Hell no. They'll look like me."

"Hey! What's so bad about me?"

"Well, for one thing, you have _pink_ hair, Sakura. I don't want my son to look like that. He'll get teased."

"Who says it'll be a son? It's gonna be a daughter. Totally. And she'll look just like me."

"HAH!"

"Don't laugh!"

"I'll laugh all I want."

"Our daughter would look like me!"

"No, our _son _will look like me."

"You wanna bet?"

"Fine!"

And so they did.

-

"Congratulations, you're now parents of a son!"

Sasuke snickered. "HA!"

"Oh, how cute! Look, he opened his eyes!" Tsunade handed the baby to Sakura.

"They're green .. " Sakura smiled.

Then, the two parents glared at each other. "We will not stop until we get a daughter that looks like me, and me only!"

"No, we will not stop until we get another song that looks only like me!"

Tsunade sweatdropped at the pair.

-

"Oi, Sakura."

"Yea, Sasuke-kun?"

" ... Thanks." _I love you._

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, too."

xXx

**... Heh ... Random ... Review Please! ^^**


	7. Hate

**Don't Own Naruto.**

**SasuSaku - Hate**

**[[ A/N Chapters1-6; **

**Thank you **_**MissVampyre**_ **for telling me what 'PS' stands for.**

**And also thanks to : **_**OXEYESETTOKILLXO **_( Special thanks for being my most frequent reviewer;] )**, **_**obsessive-elphaba **_**, **_**Moonlit Song **_( Of course, I'm a random person^^ )** for reviewing. ]]**

**I just felt very thankful today.**

.:::.

_They sparred._

Pant. Pant.

"I hate you ..." Sakura leaned against a tree.

"Hn." Sasuke frowned a little. _Hate? Why?_

Pant.

"Whatever, let's go. Naruto's waiting at Ichiraku." Sakura walked towards that direction.

Sasuke shrugged it off and followed.

.:::.

_They ate._

"You must be very hungry, Sakura-chan." Naruto looked at her. "You're eating so fast!"

Sakura growled. "Hey, Sasuke was hungry, too!"

"Well ... it doesn't look like it." Naruto went back to his ramen.

Sakura groaned. "I hate you ... "

Sasuke knew it was directed at him. _Again? What did I do?_

He kept eating.

.:::.

_They went to parties._

Ino finished applying some light make-up on Sakura. "There! You look ab-so-lute-ly gorgeous."

"Thanks, Ino." Sakura stood up and fixed her - _hundred dollar! - _dress. "You look pretty too."

Ino beamed. "Thanks! Now let's go, or we're gonna be late."

-

Sakura looked around for Naruto and Sasuke, and spotted them near the punch bowl. She walked over.

"Sakura-chan! You look so pretty!" Naruto grinned.

"Thanks. So do you." She returned the smiled.

She looked over at Sasuke and frowned.

"What?" Sasuke looked at his clothes. _Didn't spill anything._

"That's it?! You're wearing such simple clothes!" Sakura pointed at his chest.

Sasuke swatted her hand away. "Hn. I don't like dressing up."

"I can tell." Sakura crossed her arms. "I hate you."

_3 times in less than 2 days? Dang._

"Hey, let's dance, Sakura-chan!" Naruto dragged Sakura to the dance floor, leaving Sasuke behind.

.:::.

"I HATE YOU!" Sakura clenched her fists.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan! What did Sasuke-teme do?"

"He's being himself, that's what!"

Both males threw her a questioning look.

"It's unfair! He always look so perfect and .. and hot!"

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura flailed her arms. "No matter what he does, he always looks good! Better than me!"

This is where the males frowned.

"Like during training! I'll be all sweaty and disgusting he still looks hot! And eating, too! Not to mention at the parties, I do whatever I can to look good, and all he does is _put on a shirt_!"

Sakura fell to the ground, tired after her outbreak.

Naruto was frozen and speechless - which the other two noticed, was very rare - and Sasuke still had the smirk on his face.

"Well, I _am _an Uchiha, you know." Sasuke squatted down to look at Sakura better.

Groan. "Don't remind me." Sakura sighed.

"But ... " Sasuke sat down cross-legged in front of her. "If you're willing, you can be an Uchiha too."

Sakura looked up, eyes wide. "Y-you mean - !"

"Marry me, Sakura."

Naruto fainted.

.:::.

**Thank you reviewers! I always like reading them. ;D Makes me feel tingly inside. o-o;; LOL. Please review to re-spark the tingle. It's been resting lately. D;**


	8. Cute

**WARNING; A little bad language. **

**SakuSasu ( notice the order ) - Cute**

xXx

Sasuke Uchiha is known as the hottest girl in Konoha High.

XxX

Sasuke slammed her locker shut and walked to her next class, Art. As she walked, she heard guys whistle and shout out.

"Ey, Uchiha! Wanna go out?" A guy walked up to her and blocked her way.

"No. Now fuck off." Sasuke glared at the boy.

"Ooh, I like attitude." The boy grabbed her arm.

"GET OFF!" Sasuke kicked his knee. The boy fell over.

"Ouch." He looked up again to see an angrier Sasuke. "I-I'mSoSorryGottaGoBye!" He ran off.

"Stupid.." Sasuke smoothed down her skirt and continued walking.

XxX

" - And that's why chiaroscuro is important in art." The teacher, Deidara, finished his drawing. "Now, the homework for tonight will be - "

He stopped when he saw a student at the door. "Aah. Hello. Are you Sakura?"

"Mhm!" The others looked when they heard the cheerful, masculine voice. Comments were instantly thrown out.

"Oh! Look at that hair! Is it dyed?"

"His eyes are so pretty ..."

"He's hot!"

"Are you kidding me? He looks like a girl!"

Sakura ignored the comments. "Hey, everyone! I'm Sakura Haruno, I just got transferred here from Suna. Oh - and my hair is perfectly natural." He grinned.

Girls ( and a few guys ) swooned. "He's so hot ... "

"Well, Sakura. We only have a few minutes of class left. Why don't you sit next to Naruto and Sasuke? Raise your hands please."

Naruto practically shot up from his seat while Sasuke barely raised his hand. Sakura smiled and walked over.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and that girl is Sasuke Uchiha! I'm her best friend, dattebayo!" He held out his hand.

Sakura shook it firmly and looked over at Sasuke, studying her for a moment. Sasuke felt uneasy and looked away.

Sakura's eyes were on Sasuke the whole class, and Sasuke noticed. She avoided his stare.

_Ring!_

"Bye, class. Have a nice weekend!" Deidara waved as the class rushed out. Sasuke hurried outside, wanting to go home fast.

"Sasuke! Lookin' hot today!"

"Oi, Sexy! Wanna hang?"

"Hey babe!"

Sasuke just kept walking to her house, which was another 10 blocks away. She didn't feel like driving her car that morning, so she had to walk.

She heard fast footsteps behind her. She was getting annoyed around this time, so she walked faster. But of course, the footsteps caught up to her.

"Sasuke, was it?"

She turned. "Oh .. it's you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't remember my name?"

"'Course not."

"Are you always this rude?"

"No, just to annoying guys." She flipped her hair.

"Hey! I'm not annoying." Sakura scratched his bright hair.

"Hn."

"By the way, I'm Sakura, since you forgot."

"Yeah, yeah."

They walked in silence.

"Hey ... why is your hair color like that?" Sasuke spoke up.

"Your voice sounds good when you're not insulting me."

"Shut up and answer my question."

"Okay, okay!" Sakura held up his hands in defense. "I think I got it from my mom."

"Think?"

"Well, she died when she gave birth to me." Sakura said it casually. "So I don't really know."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Sasuke looked down.

"Don't be. I heard she was a bitch anyways."

Sasuke stopped and glared at him. "Don't talk about your mother that way!"

"Why do you care?!"

"You should be happy you _know_ your mom!" She felt the tears coming up.

It was quiet, with some sniffing.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Sakura said after a few minutes.

Ignore.

Sigh.

"I'm sorry. I don't really know how to act around girls." Sakura ran his hand through his hair again.

"Whatever." Sasuke wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

Sakura lifted her chin.

Black.

Green.

He crashed his lips against hers.

Sasuke made a startled noise. Sakura pulled away.

"You're cute." And walked away.

Sasuke just stood there, dumbfounded. Then, she smiled.

_Cute, huh? That's a new one ..._

XxX

_Hot? Hell no._

_Sexy? Sounds like you just want her body._

_Cute? Well ... that's ... cute._

XxX

She found that Sakura left a piece of paper with his number on it in her bag.

She called.

xXx

**That was .. crack-ish. Though you can kinda imagine it, though.. right? **

**If you don't get the message -- Sasuke has always been called Hot, Sexy, Hot, Sexy, Hot, Sexy. But when Sakura comes into her life, he calls her Cute. She likes that. :)**

**-- I reread this, and found out that I put 'he' when I'm talking about Sasuke alot. Gar. Old Habits Die Hard. Maybe I should write a continuation of this sometime. ^^ Review please.**

**BTW-- I'm sorry my stories are so short... it's hard writing long ones. D;**


	9. Orange

**Random Drabbly Thing. ;D**

**Sakura - Waste**

( This is my shortest one so far .. ) I had 'Orange' by Rie Kugimiya, Eri Kitamura and Yui Horie (ToraDora!) on repeat while writing this, soo yeah. Here ya go^^

---

"Sakura, you really need to find a man." Ino commented, filing her (pretty!) nails. "Or at least stop being so stingy. I swear, even _Hinata_ spends more than you. And that's really-" She drags out the 'really', "little. Seriously."

"I'm too busy, and I am not _stingy_. I just don't like wasting." Sakura made a face.

"Pfftt. I'm amazed you haven't died yet, forehead. Your house is so empty."

"Whatever."

Sakura knew that Ino was right, in a way. _I'll just prove to her she's wrong by filling up my fridge! Preferably with healthy stuff. Like milk, carrots, maybe some chocolate ..._

-X-X-

"What to buy, what to buy?" Sakura mumbled to herself. So far, her basket was empty, save for a bottle of milk. She glanced at the food around her. _Too expensive. Too ugly-looking. Too much fat... EWW! WHAT IS THAT?! _She hurried away from the aisle.

_Oh! Oranges! They're not that expensive, too! Thank you, kami-sama!_ Sakura smiled and went over to the oranges. She put seven in a bag. _That should be enough for now..._ She glanced at her watch. Two in the afternoon. _I have one more hour.. Might as well go home now._ She got in line to pay.

-X-X-

Yawn.

"Tired..." Sakura stretched. She just finished bathing, and it was almost midnight. "I'll just get a snack before I sleep ..."

She dug through her cabinets and fridge. "Dang. It _is _empty." She spotted the oranges, took one out, and peeled it.

She popped one in her mouth.

And cried.

"So sour .. "

She popped another in and cried more.

_But I don't wanna waste ..._

Another.

_But I love it ..._

_So sour ..._

_I love it .._

_I love it ..._

She cried.

--

This went on for the next week.

--

**Random Drabbly Thing. ;D**

**Please Review... Please.**

**The Next Chapter Will be Better ... Maybe.**

**[ I'm now accepting requests ! Pairings, prompts, etc. If I like it (high chance), I'll post a story! GoodLuck^^ ]**


	10. Kiss

**Like I said in the last chapter, I'm accepting requests. Prompts, pairings, ect. If I like it, I'll post a story! So gimme your awesome brain powers. ;D**

**Pairing: Mainly SasuSaku**

**Prompt: Kiss**

**No, it's not as fluffy as you think it's gonna be. Quite the opposite, actually.**

**( I really need to write longer ones. )**

xXxXxXx

Sakura and Ino.

Friends.

Rivals.

-

But Sakura was always the more innocent. Gentle.

-

_Sakura was alone, crying, when Ino came along. She made her feel better._

_She was her first friend._

-

_Sakura heard Ino talking about Sasuke. So she took a peek._

_It was love at first sight._

_Too bad Ino likes him too._

-

_"Hey guys! I've figured it out! I'm gonna become a ninja when I grow up!" _

_That's what Ino said._

_Sakura stared in wonder._

_She decided she wanted to become one too._

-

_"From now on, we're rivals."_

_Sasuke. The one who separated them._

_But it didn't matter._

-

_"Welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke."_

_"Hn."_

_Sakura smiled. She was happy._

-

_"Sasuke-kun! Welcome back!"_

_Ino ran over and grabbed onto his arm._

_Sakura's heart ached._

_Because he didn't push her off._

-

_"How's Sasuke doing?" Naruto asks._

_"He's fine. He's acting more social, too."_

_"Heh. Never thought I'd see the day." _

_Sakura laughed._

-

_"Oh, Sakura-chan, isn't that Sasuke?"_

_She looked._

_Why .. is Ino there with him?_

-

_They were eating together._

_Talking together._

_Laughing together._

_And she was jealous._

-

_That should've been her ..._

-

_Two days later, she broke._

-

_Because he kissed her._

_And she saw._

-

_She didn't want to live anymore._

_She just lost her reason for trying._

-

-

-

-

-

(I thought of ending here, but like I said, I hate tragedies.)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_The day she found out Sasuke turned down Ino's proposal, she felt better._

-

_"I hope you're happy,-"_

_Ino says._

_"- He loves you."_

_Eyes widen._

_"Don't act as if you're surprised!"_

_Ino slaps her._

_"I-Ino .. ?"_

_Tears._

_"Don't talk to me! I hate you, Sakura. I Hate you!"_

_She runs away._

-

_Sakura feels like she should follow her, but she couldn't._

_And so she walks to the Uchiha Compound._

-

_The day before Sasuke and Sakura's wedding, Ino showed up at her door._

_And Sakura welcomed her in._

-

**NomNomNom. Please look at the A/N at the top. Review please. **


	11. Beaches and Crabs

**DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Prompt(s): beach , crabs**

**For: **_**HlorkexD **_(I couldn't really tell if you wanted me to write this, but I wrote it anyways because an idea just came to me when I saw those words. Hope you like!)

xXx

Uchiha Sasuke has very few weaknesses.

One of them is obviously tomatoes.

Another, of course is Haruno Sakura.

--

It was a hot, sweaty day for our two ninjas. They were spending time together under a tree on the beach, trying to cool off after an intense training session. Naruto and Kakashi had run off to who-knows-where, but it didn't matter.

Sakura stood up. "I'll go walk around the beach. Wanna come, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa." He stood up as well, dusting sand from his shorts. He walked ahead, leaving Sakura to catch up with him.

"Naruto's gotten stronger. I bet he's gonna be Hokage in no time!" Sakura said.

Sasuke couldn't help but quirk his lips upward a little. "Wonder how he'll take care of the paperwork."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah .. he doesn't have much patience. But I still believe he's going to be a great Hokage."

Sasuke's eyes softened. "Hn."

They walked in silence, only thing heard being the waves and sand crunching beneath their feet. Suddenly, Sasuke paused.

Sakura looked at him with a questioning expression. "What's wrong?" She followed Sasuke's gaze ...

To a tiny crab walking on the sand.

" .. Sasuke-kun?"

She saw Sasuke biting his lip, and she giggled. "You're afraid of crabs?"

Sasuke flushed uncharacteristicly and stuttered. "N-no! Why would I be afraid of _crabs_?"

The crabs got closer, and he stepped back.

"Sasuke-kun, it's just a crab. It's harmless!" Sakura tried hard not to laugh.

"_I said I'm not afraid!_" Sasuke growled.

"Whatever you say ... "

The crab touched his shoes.

"AAH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke jumped up and bit his lower lip harder to keep it from trembling.

Sakura burst out laughing. "Oh. My. GOD! I can't believe _the _Uchiha Sasuke is scared of _crabs_! Oh, this is great."

"_Shut. Up._" Sasuke clenched his teeth.

Sakura nudged the crab softly away from Sasuke. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Sasuke glared. "You better not."

"'Cept maybe Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.."

"_Sakura._"

"Kidding, kidding!"

Sasuke calmed down.

"Shall we go back?" Sakura asked. "They probably returned by now."

"Hn."

--

Sasuke has very few weaknesses.

Haruno Sakura is one of them. He has always protected her. From enemy ninja, from attacks, from perverts, etc.

In turn, Sakura has always been the one to heal him, and she protected him from enemy ninja as well, fangirls (of course), tomato-stealing idiots, and now crabs.

But that doesn't mean she doesn't tease him once in a while.

-

_"Hey Sasuke-kun! Tonight we're having crabs for dinner! Can you buy some for me?"_

Sasuke glared.

xXx

**Heh. Teasing Sasuke is fun. Remember: Reviews Make Me Happy! So does Gaara. And Deidara. Yess...**


	12. Jealousy and Cats

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Pairing: Slight SasuSaku**

**Prompt: Sasuke jealous of a cat**

**For: HlorkexD **(Your imagination is awesome^^)

((Sorry it's so short. Maybe this isn't exactly what you thought it'll be.. Cough.))

**Requests for Prompts/Pairings still alive and waiting. ;D Please?**

-X-o-X-

Uchihas don't get _jealous_. Much less about a cat.

But this is going too far.

First, he went to the market, but unlike other days, the salespeople didn't offer him free tomatoes. And then that _cat _came by and the people gave it a (_free; ripe; juicy_) tomato!

Then, he went to the training grounds (to do some training, duh) to meet Naruto and Sakura. Then somehow, somewhere, somewhy, somewhat, somewho, somewhen, the cat appeared again. Naruto and Sakura went over to it immediately, fussing about it, cooing at it, and petting it. (Weren't they scared of diseases? Gosh.) Then they started calling him over, too. His patience was running low at the moment. Naruto was annoying the hell out of him with his yelling and _squealing_. Sakura was doing the same as him, but hey, he'll never be annoyed by Sakura. Even though he says it alot. But back to the story - as a result, they ditched training. (_He was totally jealous at the attention the cat was getting._)

Finally, Sakura has suggested that they keep the cat. He, of course, said no. Naruto was too irresponsible. Hell, he can't even take care of _himself_! And Sakura's apartment doesn't allow pets. Poor, poor, cat. Sakura let go, and it ran off into the distance. They started walking away, and Sasuke caught a glimpse of a tomato hanging (_ripely,brightly_) on its mouth.

Stupid cat.


	13. Believe

**DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**REQUESTS STILL OPEN!!! PLEASE! I need them.**

--

_Does he make you cry?_

_Does he make you_

Smile?

--

_I don't like this feeling._

_I feel so ... guilty._

_I shouldn't be wishing for your_

Sadness

_Because I want you_

_to be_

Happy

_like you were_

_Back Then._

--

_Back Then was special._

_You claimed to love me_

_and I believed you_

_Because I knew_

_it was_

True.

--

_Now you're with him._

_Are you sure he doesn't make you cry?_

_Are_ _you sure you're happy?_

_I don't want you to be happy_

_Around him._

_Because he is not_

Me.

--

_So I've heard_

_That you had a baby._

_And it is_

Mine.

_I hope he notices._

--

_It's a girl._

_I've always wanted a girl that looks like you._

_But_

_She looks different than both of us._

--

_She's beautiful._

_Her smile is just like yours._

--

--

_How could you leave me?_

--

--

_You're in a peaceful place now._

_I hope you're still happy._

I Miss Your Smile.

--

_Our daughter is grown now._

_She's strong._

_She's smart._

_Just like you._

--

--

_Don't worry, baby._

_I'll be joining you soon._

--

--

_Can you hear our daughter?_

_She's crying for us._

_Crying._

_She's alone now._

_But I will believe, once again,_

_That she'll be happy._

_And find love._

xXxXxXxXx

Fingers touched the smooth stone, the shine slightly duller due to the many years. The person looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled slightly - very slightly - and looked back down at the names on the stone.

They were side by side, together forever, like what they were meant to be. And every day, people would pass by and make comments about them. Good, bad, in-betweens. But it doesn't matter, because they are happy.

The person stepped back from the stone.

"Don't worry, Miss and Mister Haruno. I'll take care of your daughter," He whispered.

He bowed and walked back to the person waiting.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

He wiped some of her not-yet-fallen tears. "I'll always be here for you, Sakura."

She smiled and pulled him closer. He kissed her lightly and brushed his thumb on her cheek.

_"I love you."_

xXxXxXxXx

**So. Interesting? Sweatdrop.**

**IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND --- The person in the beginning 'talking' is Sakura's dad when he was younger. Then her mom died, and then he soon followed. Now back to the present, Sasuke was visiting their graves with Sakura.**

**Oh god. I really should start writing longer ones.**


End file.
